Dancing at Night
by Allre
Summary: Mungkin, tidak salah juga menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya bagi Jimin. Apalagi kalau mengajaknya ikut berdansa. Karena berkat hal itu, ia bisa bertemu seseorang disana./"Tak apa 'kan jika musiknya hanya berupa simfoni alam seperti malam ini?"/YoonMin.


Dancing at Night–Allre

BTS

.

Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

Domn! Yoongi Sub! Jimin

.

 **They are just belongs to God and themselves**.

.

Warn! OOC/OC, typos, cliche, weird, boys love, and etc.

Alunan musik terdengar merdu dilantai dansa. Memantul tenang seperti riak gelombang dipantai dengan damai. Semuanya menyatu–bersama kerlipan lampu-lampu dansa yang menebar seperti kembang api disegala arah. Perayaan ulang tahun sahabatnya memang diadakan mewah. Semua pasang wajah dilapisi topeng diberbagai tempat. Berpesta dengan pasangannya masing-masing ditengah. Melebur menjadi satu dalam satu ruangan bernuansa gelimang euforia kebahagiaan. Dan Jimin yang sedari tadi berada disudut jendela dipenghujug ruangan sembari membawa segelas minuman anggur ditangan melihat pemandangan itu dengan helaan nafas bosan.

Ketahuilah. Sejujurnya, ia sangat malas untuk ikut perayaan pesta yang diselenggarakan sahabatnya itu. Sungguh. Jimin lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tesis yang dititahkan dosennya daripada harus berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa minum di acara tanpa sekalipun niat untuk menikmati.

Meski–ia sudah memelas, memohon, merayu dan bahkan beragyeo-ria untuk tidak ikut di pesta tersebut didepan sahabat gigi kelincinya saat itu, tetap saja tidak bisa. Jungkook dengan segala cara bodohnya, justru malah membalas dengan wajah pura-pura tersakiti dan mengancam akan membakar seluruh novel romansanya jika tidak dituruti lalu berakhir dengan dirinya disini seorang diri dengan balutan kemeja warna lazuardi yang menghiasi parasnya. Jimin benar-benar patah semangat. Pesta ulang tahun ke-20 sahabatnya membuatnya menjadi dungu disini. Ini menyebalkan.

Sejenak, ia melirik arloji ditangan dengan gamang.

Jimin mendesah bosan.

Seharusnya ia hari ini berada di apartementnya dengan tentram.

" _Chim_. Kau tak mau ikut pesta?" Seseorang datang lalu berdiri disebelahnya–berujar. Menoleh. Pria dengan senyum kotak dan wajah tampan tersebut pelan menepuk bahunya, menyapa hangat. Jimin balas tersenyum. Suami dari sahabat gigi kelincinya menyeletuk kegiatannya sembari sebelah tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Kim Taehyung dengan segala pesona dominannya menghampirinya dengan santai hingga membuat salah satu alis Jimin terangkat ke atas, ia menyerngit heran.

"Kau tak bersama dengannya?" Tanyanya polos tak mengerti. Aneh. Tidak biasannya suami dari sahabatnya itu melepaskan diri seperti ini; biasannya, Jimin melihat mereka berdua selalu menempel satu sama lain ditiap waktu. Setiap saat tak kenal tempat dengan posesif. Tumben.

Pria disampingnya terkekeh pelan. Menyesap anggurnya perlahan sebelum lugas menjawab ringan. "Ah–maksudmu, Kookie? Dia sedang bersama Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ disebelah sana," Kata Taehyung dengan jari kelingking yang menunjuk ke suatu sudut dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jimin mengangguk singkat, "Ne."

" _Well_ , kembali ke awal. Kau sepertinya tak menikmati acara ini, benarkah? Ada apa?"

Menghela napas. Jimin meminum minumannya pelan. Berujar tak semangat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di tempat ini." Setelah itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja disisinya. Jimin lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. "Seharusnya tadi sore aku langsung kabur saja tak memedulikan permintaan Jungkook- _ah_ sampai aku bisa terjebak disini." Lanjutnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya yang berisi. Ia menggerutu–menyesali. Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar menanggapi.

Lantas, mencubit pipi tembamnya yang menampikkan lesung pipit yang amat manis. Jimin mendelik melihatnya. Sedangkan pria itu justru malah mengusak tatanan rambutnya hingga menjadi berantakan. _Aish_. Jimin yang lebih pendek darinya mendengus pelan. Ah–lucunya~

Taehyung mendengus geli. Jadi begitu?

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lampiaskan saja dengan mengajak orang berdansa denganmu– _mungkin_? Jika orang tersebut tidak keburu lari dengan wajahmu yang minta di telanjangi–aww!" Taehyung meringis ketika salah satu kakinya diinjak denga sadis oleh pria mungil disampingnya. Sementara objek yang disebutnya bersidekap dada, mendengus sebal dengan pipi mengembum lucu minta dicubit. Memasang ekspresi murka seakan-akan omongannya tersebut adalah bentuk penghinaan besar.

"Dasar mesum!" Ujarnya kesal sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah meingis, menahan sakit disebelah kakinya. Jimin tanpa menunggu lagi pergi dari tempat itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Air mancur gemercik pelan ketika Jimin berjalan melewatinya. Udara segar menghembus lamat menenangkan nafasnya. Malam yang indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat bermunculan banyak diatas langit yang gelap. Berkelip malu-malu dengan sang rembulan yang gagah bersinar terang. Jimin mendudukkan diri disamping taman dari apartement sahabatnya. Keluar sejenak mungkin tak masalah.

Toh, ia sahabatnya.

Jimin terpejam–menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Lamat-lamat, ia menghela nafas lega.

Taman yang dipijakinya terlihat nampak sepi, meskipun ada beberapa tiang lampu yang menemani, Jimin tak masalah dengan semua itu. Suasana tenang dan damai lebih dari cukup untuk berdiam diri melepas bosan barang sejanak.

Sepertinya, memilih tempat ini juga tak buruk juga.

Kolam dari air mancur dari tempat Jimin duduki terlihat merefleksikan bayangannya yang temaram. Jimin menarik senyum ketika melihat dirinya di pantulan air didepannya.

Kunang-kunang tampak berterbangan melintasi bayangannya di kolam. Jimin mengadah. Terperangah melihat banyaknya kunang-kunang yang menampakkan sinar kekuningan bagai lampu neon yang kelap-kelip di atas kolam air mancur. Indahnya.

Apalagi, ketika salah satu dari kunang-kunang tersebut mendekat kepadanya. Menyinari rambut pirang gelapnya dengan setitik cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. Membuatnya tampak terlihat jelas meski dengan penerangan minim yang dihasilkan dari taman tempat duduknya. Lantas, ia tersenyum manis. Jimin menyentuh kunang-kunang itu perlahan dengan jari mungilnya.

"Kau cantik."

Deg.

Tersentak. Seseorang tiba-tiba menyelutuk dari sisinya. Kepalanya menoleh. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam berdiri disana. Wajahnya tidak terlihat. Karena ia memakai topeng yang sama seperti yang Jimin kenakan saat ini, menghampirinya–kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya. Jimin sejenak tertegun dengan ucapannya tadi. Barusan ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa tadi katanya?!

Sapuan merah muda bermunculan di sekitaran pipinya. Jimin yang memang dasarnya mempunyai sifat pemalu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya hanya bisa menggumamkan segaris kalimat terima kasih yang terdengar pelan.

Sementara objek disampingnya tampak tak menanggapi. Pria yang terlihat pucat tersebut malah sibuk menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di dalam air dengan diam.

Namun, sedetik kemudian menimpali.

"Bukan kau. Tapi, kunangnya yang lewat diatasmu."

Mata Jimin membola. Terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari pria disampingnya. Ja–jadi?

"O–Ohya? Ah–hahaha, maafkan aku. Aku salah sepertinya," Jimin tersenyum canggung ditengah kegugupannya. Sial. Kenapa juga ia terpengaruh perkataan ambigunya tadi? Dasar chimchim bodoh!

Sejenak, ia mendengus. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya ke samping. Merutuki kepercayaan dirinya.

Pria disampingnya yang juga tak sengaja melihat ekspresinya yang mengambek di pantulan kolam sontak tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka lontarannya tadi membuat pria mungil yang duduk disebelahnya menampilkan raut semenggemaskan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Yoongi cubit.

Lantas, ia kembali berujar. "Kau sepertinya sama denganku–bosan dengan pesta yang diadakan didalam. Benarkan?"

"A–I–iya.." Jimin menunduk, mengangguk sekilas menanggapi.

Tersenyum kecil. Yoongi lalu menoleh padanya. Mungkin, perasaan Jimin saja atau halusinasinya ketika pria dengan setelan jas hitam tersebut kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya–tersenyum memesona dengan badan sedikit membungkuk didepannya dengan _gentle_. Yang kemudian mengakibatkan jantung Jimin berdetak lebih kencang karena saking gugupnya kala sebuah lontaran tiba-tiba keluar darinya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berdansa denganku disini?"

Mungkin, suasana malam ini sangat panas. Entahlah. Jimin tidak tahu.

Atau–karena akibat kenaikan endorphin ditubuhnya membuatnya begini. Mungkin juga karena alam.

Karena, oh–Tuhan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Jimin menelan ludah gugup.

"Ma–Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa," akunya sembari menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tersembunyi apik dibalik topeng dansa yang dikenakannya. Yoongi gemas–menarik pelan pegelangan tangannya, menuntunnya ke sisi kolam sebelum kemudian menjawabnya dengan kurva enigmatis yang menawan. Ia tersenyum tampan. Andai Jimin bisa melihatnya.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengajarimu. Kau tak perlu sungkan denganku." Ujarnya. Lalu, sebelah tangan ia letakkan di samping pinggang Jimin yang ramping, sementara tangan mungil pria didepannya Yoongi letakkan di bahunya, menuntunnya perlahan agar mendekat padanya. Ia melanjutkan. "Tak apa 'kan jika musiknya hanya berupa simfoni alam seperti malam ini?" Iris kelam Yoongi menatap persetujuan sosok didepannya dengan dalam. Membuat Jimin yang tengah ditatapi itu sedikit salah tingkah.

Menengadah. Jimin melihat pria didepannya–nampak menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dalam genggaman. Jimin tersenyum malu, mengangguk. Dentuman gugup semakin menjalar cepat didadanya. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya mengerti.

Dan langkah kaki yang lamat-lamat beriring disisi sepanjang kolam renang menjadi jawaban untuk memulai dansa di suasana harmoni nada alam dibawah gemintang kerlip kunang-kunang.

Kaki-kaki mereka bergerak pelan saling melingkupi.

Pria didepannya benar-benar tak bohong mengajarinya.

Membuat, rona merah itu semakin menebar kuat dengan getar jantungnya yang menggila.

"–letakkan sebelah kakimu ke belakang kala aku maju. Jangan terlalu ditekuk, cukup. Setelah itu, bergeraklah menyamping seiringan dengan dansaku. Jangan melebar–bagus. Berputarlah dua kali sekarang dan lepaskan sejenak pegangan tanganmu dipundakku perlahan, setelah itu, baliklah berputar lalu pegang pundakku lagi,"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia dengan patuh–melakukannya, tubuhnya berputar sesuai arah intruksi yang diberikan pria pucat didepannya. Satu tangannya terangkat ke udara, sementara pria pucat itu sendiri tetap posesif memeluk pinggangnya. Jimin pelan-pelan membalikkan badannya, sembari menahan nafas gugup, kaki pendek Jimin berputar lagi dua kali. Pria itu dengan senyum tipis menatap usahanya. Dan setelah akhirnya Jimin sampai kembali ke posisi awalnya, kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak sepatu pantofel milik pria di hadapannya tanpa disadari.

"Ah–ma-maaf!"

"Tak apa."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, tak enak hati.

Sementara pria didepannya tak bergeming, melainkan terus menuntunnya untuk bergerak semakin dekat ditempat. Seolah mengabaikan kesalahan barusan yang ia tanpa sengaja lakukan. Pria pucat itu justru menanggapinya hal tersebut adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Jimin mendongak–menatap. Tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Tatapan pria pucat itu langsung mengarah kepadanya . Jimin ragu–membalas tatapannya, tertegun sekali lagi kala wajah yang diliputi topeng kelabu itu tiba-tiba mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan tentu saja, nafas Jimin terasa tercekat saat itu juga. Apalagi dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti dan hembusan nafas _mint_ yang menguar, Jimin yakin, pria dihadapannya tersebut memanglah kharismatik.

Kini, sebelah tangan Jimin yang sebelumnya berada di atas pundak–perlahan merangkap naik ke sisi leher pasangannya. Dan orang itu juga ikut lebih melingkari pinggangnya hingga ke belakang punggung. Maju–mendekat, memperintim langkah dansa mereka ditengah iringan kunang-kunang sebagai pelengkap suasana. Yoongi dengan suara rendah lekas berlontar setelahnya.

"Kau tahu. Kita sepertinya belum berkenalan sejak tadi, iya kan?" Hembusan nafas keluar. Yoongi memandang atensi mungil didepannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia hampir lupa tadi.

Sedangkan Jimin yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk berpikir; lugu, berkedip pelan. Benar juga.

Yoongi lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil. Orang didepannya ini benar-benar manis.

"Jadi, siapa namamu– _tuan manis_?" Yoongi menyeringai.

Jimin didepannya terlihat tergugu malu. Polos, menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Pa–Park Jimin,"

"Jimin–? Nama yang manis," Yoongi jujur mengakui. Jimin entah keberapa merona lagi. Yoongi menuntun langkah mereka bersama dalam hening yang menyelimuti, lantas, memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Min Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi saja, Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban. Gaya dansa mereka perlahan membaik. Yoongi ringan–membawa langkahnya mengitari kolam dengan leluasa. Kali ini tidak ada kesalahan lagi. Kakinya agak berjinjit sedikit ketika dansa mereka menaiki puncak statis–menuju ke bagian akhir ending menari dansa. Dan Yoongi yang tenang mengintruksi jalan dansanya ditaman tersebut juga mulai menyambingi gerakannya lagi. Ikut menyelami–saling berhadapan sekali lagi. Tubuh mereka perlahan menempel intim.

Hingga, kemudian mereka berhenti.

Kegiatan dansa telah berakhir.

Sekarang, kedua tangan mungil Jimin tersampir ke leher Yoongi, sedangkan pria pucat tersebut mengalung kedua lengannya erat dipinggang kecilnya–tampak begitu posesif dilihat. Jantung keduanya berdentum kencang mengiringi sunyi. Jimin merasa kali ini perasaannya menghangat. Mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan–menatap, dengan kening yang menempel redup satu sama lain. Memandang begitu dalam dari manik yang memancar penuh keinginan.

Jimin tersenyum disela saling menatap mereka dengan jantung yang tak lelah berdebar dan rona malu yang menghiasi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat–perlahan–menyentuh sebelah pipi Yoongi yang terasa dingin ditelapak jari. Meski bersama kegugupan yang menjalari relung hati. Jimin beranikan diri mengelus garis wajah pria pucat didepannya lamat-lamat. Jari mungilnya meraba perlahan bagian disana hati-hati. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah topeng yang menutupi. Pelan, kepala Jimin mendongak.

Yoongi sedang terpejam tampak menikmati. Berkata dengan nada rendah. "Bukalah,"

Jimin tertegun. "Bolehkah?!"

Yoongi menyeringai sebagai balasan. Semakin menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka dengan erat. "Sangat di izinkan, Jimin- _ssi_."

Meski merasa canggung. Perlahan, namun pasti. Jari mungilnya menarik topeng itu perlahan dari wajah Yoongi didepannya. Jimin sejenak merasa tak sopan. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya yang menggebu untuk melakukannya. Dan topeng kelabu itu terlepas sudah dari singgasananya. Wajah Yoongi didepannya sekarang terlihat jelas.

Jimin terperangah.

Pria pucat dihadapannya ini benar-benar tampan! Ya Tuhan–!

Matanya sangat tajam seperti elang. Irisnya berwarna obsidian yang memikat di malam hari. Kelam. Dengan poni senada yang jatuh menghiasi dahinya hingga menutupinya. Jimin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bibir cerinya membola terkejut.

"I–Itu kau .. Yoongi- _ssi_?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat reaksinya. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Sekarang, giliranku."

Dan tarikan topeng yang dikenakannya membuat Jimin yang belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya lekas berdegup tinggi. Yoongi kasar melepas topengnya tak ambil peduli.

Kini, mereka menatapi. Sekarang, tak ada rahasia lagi yang tersembunyi.

Yoongi yang menatapnya–menggesekkan hidung mereka perlahan. Tersenyum kecil ketika akhirnya bisa mengetahui eksistensi yang tengah direngkuhnya malam ini. Jimin, dengan wajah manis serta bibir cerinya itu ternyata _sangat menggemaskan_ jika ditilik. Jimin yang polos.

Yoongi semakin mendekatkan wajah. Memajukan muka mereka hingga tak tersisa pun jengkal jarak yang membatasi. Bahkan, bibir mereka nampak saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tinggal menunggu waktu sedikit lagi. Rona kemerahan tercetak jelas dipipi Jimin. Mendesis, Yoongi berujar dengan suara seduktif. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Bukankah kau juga merasa begitu?"

Jimin yang tersipu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan–mengiyakan. Mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Per–perasaan .. _cinta_?" cicitnya lemah seraya menangkup sisi wajah tampan didepannya intim. Mereka saling memandang dengan sorot mata sayu; mengharap. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada bagian pinggang kecil pria mungil didepannya erat. Menatap lekat bibir berisi Jimin didepannya penuh minat. Pria itu menggumam. ".. ya." Sampai kemudian melanjutkan. "Dan aku .. mencintaimu. Jimin- _ssi_ ,"

Desiran menggelitik itu masih terasa didalam dada. Jimin tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Ia berujar malu yang terlihat kentara. Berbisik lirih. "Aku pun .. juga sama denganmu, Yoongi- _ssi_. Kita sama-sama jatuh cinta, _sepertinya_." Dan dengan menyampingnya wajah Yoongi di matanya, membuat Jimin perlahan memejamkan mata. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang menenggelamkan jiwa. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sama-sama menikmati. Saling bernafsu–melahap sesama dengan kegiatan memabukkan yang mereka perbuat. Ciuman yang menggebu. Jimin melenguh merasakannya, Yoongi panas melumat kedua belah bibir penuhnya tak sabaran sampai ia harus meremas surai pria pucat itu untuk melampiaskan diri.

.

Mungkin, ikut perayaan ulang tahun sahabatnya bukan penyesalan.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, ia bisa menemukan cintanya disini.

Jimin harus berterima kasih pada sahabat gigi kelincinya nanti.

 **END**

 **Salam penghuni YoonMin!**

 **Selamat menjalankan puasa ya ;) saya bawa oleh-oleh nih buat kalian.**


End file.
